An aircraft, an automobile, or the like includes a power generation system configured to supply electric power to an electronic device included in the aircraft, the automobile, or the like. A power generating apparatus described in, for example, PTL 1 is known as the power generation system. In the power generating apparatus of PTL 1, a power generator is, for example, an AC power generator and is driven by an engine. The power generator is connected to the engine through a continuously variable transmission. The power generator generates an alternating current of a frequency corresponding to a rotational frequency of the engine and a speed change ratio.
According to such power generating apparatus, the engine and the power generator are coupled to each other through the continuously variable transmission, and the speed change ratio of the continuously variable transmission is controlled by a controller such that an alternating current of a prescribed frequency is generated at an electronic device included in an aircraft, an automobile, or the like regardless of the rotational frequency of the engine. When controlling the speed change ratio, the controller executes feedback control and also executes feedforward control in accordance with a change in electric power load of the power generator. With this, the frequency of the alternating current generated at the power generator falls within a prescribed range.